Exchange
by XxSparklesxxBrightlyxX
Summary: What happens when a girl goes on exchange to America and meets a very tall boy from La Push. Well i guess you just have to find out. Sort of AU, Paul/OC.


_Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction; I do not own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infraction is intended._

_Just to let any readers know, the information in this story is going to be a bit off. So don't start going on about how it is because you have been warned, it is a fictional story. Okay? Good._

At a bustling airport, in the city of Seattle, Washington, a small group of students exit a plane that has just arrived after a long flight from a country almost at the bottom of the world.

The small group of New Zealand students have the next six months in this place ahead of them. One of the students looks around excitedly her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

A teacher calls out and the group of teenagers' crowds together for a role call, as the teacher starts to call out the names the blue-eyed student looks around, brushing her chin length blond hair out of her face.

She becomes absorbed in what she sees around her and almost misses her name.

"Cass Johnson…" Her head snaps up, "Here"

* * *

Later in at the hotel they will be staying in, Cass is waiting to find out who her roommate will be. _I really hope Sparkles is my roommate._

Just as she thought this Cass wondered if the teacher would let her best friend be her roommate.

A knock on the door interrupts her thoughts.

"Come in!" the door opens to reveal her best friend, "YAY, Cass, now we can have lots of cheese!"

Cass laughs, amused by her friend's antics and happy they will be spending their time together, even though she would have been able to make friends with most people.

"You are so strange sometimes love. But you are right, this will be amazing"

"Sure will. I am so excited i want to bounce" and not surprising to Cass, she does.

* * *

Over the next two months Cass and her class visit numerous places around the area, finding answers to worksheets they have been given, or merely being tourists.

Then one day the teacher announces they will be going to a museum slightly further away than they have previously gone.

"The museum is near a place called 'La Push' weird name, we have to go past 'Port Angeles' and 'Forks' huh funny name for a town."

"You know what Cass, I bet we run into some guys and one of them asks you out."

Cass and her friend chat about random things as the bus makes its way to the destination; Cass starts to wonder if they will see any other people there.

As they pull up to the museum Cass gasps,

"That building is _amazing_, i wonder what its like on the inside?"

The students are given yet another worksheet to fill out and then the teacher sets them on the museum.

Cass ends up dragging her friend around, amazed by all the beautiful and historic things in the museum. Suddenly she feels a tug on her wrist.

"Cass, those guys are HUGE, lets go the other way."

But when she looks to where her friend is indicating Cass' eyes connect with a pair of warm black eyes, and as they do a strange emotion passes through her.

"Cass, that guy is staring at you. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, oh my gosh he's coming over here!"

They extremely tall boy walks over, an almost confused look on his face, it then turns understanding. Cass stands there as her friend looks at the approaching person warily.

"Hi there, my name is Paul, what's yours?"

* * *

Over the next four months, Paul and Cass fall for each other. And they fall HARD. Cass' friend notices, and it makes her sad to know that the exchange is almost over and Cass will have to leave and go back to New Zealand.

"My gosh Cass, you are doomed!"

"I know love, but, he is just so...uh! I am going to die when we leave."

And she almost does, Cass spends the first week back in NZ sulking and missing her Paul. No one knows what to do, and her friends start to get worried.

"Cass, you have to stop moping around. I know you love him but he is half way across the world!"

But nothing works, and as the weeks drag on Cass finds her own way to keep going. Then one day something changes, Cass gets a feeling that something is gonna happen, something good.

She sits in her room, waiting for her friend to arrive. Finally there is a knock on the door, and she walks down and opens it.

"Paul?! What are you...how did you find me?" there is an enormous smile on her face as she takes in the man before her. Paul steps forward, embracing her in his warm arms.

"I had some help," she looks over his shoulder to see Sparkles grinning madly.

"And i couldn't stay away, i love you too much"

Then he pulls her mouth to his, kissing her with all the passion he has and causing Sparkles to excuse herself.

* * *

2 years later...

Cass sits on a warm couch, her stomach bulging, as she waits for her husband to return from his patrol. It never bothered her what Paul is, not even when he first told her he had imprinted on her. And now she is going to have his baby.

"Honey, I'm home!" Paul yells, as he runs to her and scoops her up into his well-muscled arms.

"I love you so much it hurts sometimes." Cass smiles, completely happy now that he is back.

Her smile grows larger as a dull pain shoots through her stomach; Paul looks at her watery smile and instantly knows what is happening. He rushes to the car and places Cass down softly.

"This is it, the beginning of the rest of our lives." And they rush to the hospital, knowing they will always be happy together.

The End


End file.
